White Devil
Author's Note Three months ago at the time I’m writing this I told the story of the “Litch of Darkness”. Five years before that happened something else just as strange happened to me, unlike the previous story, I don’t have any prove that this actually happened. That’s not including what I’m typing out. Just like last time this is a unheard of thing that you could summon via a very specific set of instructions. Prologue There’s 5 things you had to do. 1. You needed exactly 1000 tickets. So... Yeah... You can’t do this anymore. But anyways. 2. You also needed to get exactly 10000 friends, which is also impossible now due to limited friends now. 3. After you did this you would get a friend request by somebody with the name “White Devil”. It had a space in its name, which is impossible now. 4. Go to White Devil’s profile. There will be a game. 5. Join this game. It took me quite a while to do all these steps, just a few hours before I would get my tickets to a thousand I passed out. When I woke up I was happy to see that I had the tickets. I checked my friend requests to see the name White Devil. I went to its profile and opened the game. BIG MISTAKE. Alright, so in the game there were a few things I noticed instantly. I spawned outside this temple. It was pure white, you couldn’t make out anything but the color white. I decided to walk to this temple, as I got forward the temple slowly faded away. As soon as I touched this temple, Roblox crashed. My computer started to make bizarre noises, and heated up a significant amount. Chapter 1: Fear And then it all stopped. The noises went away. But I noticed something... My background had been changed from a picture of my pugs to a picture of a white demon looking at me. When I moved my head, its eyes followed me. I turned off my computer. Well, I didn’t, because it wouldn’t turn off. I started to panic, so I retreated back to my browser. But what I saw was even more terrifying. The picture of the demon was back. But this time its mouth was open with a long tongue sticking out. And then I shut off my laptop by pushing the screen down. I was about to have a breakdown, but then I heard knocking at my door. My door wasn’t locked, obviously. Out of blind fear I didn’t even try to speak to whoever was out there, even if it was one of my family members. I locked my door, and just in the nick of time I heard the doorknob jiggle a bit. “Hey, let me in Author!” The voice is my brother. And then I said, “No.” and then HE said “I’m gonna tell Mom on you!”. I didn’t really care so I just retreated back to my computer. BIG MISTAKE. It was even worse than last time, the white demon had its mouth even wider than before with a black liquid covering the room and it. I retreated to Roblox once more, the only thing I saw on it was a play button. All the buttons on the top right were gone, and with the new tab button. Basically everything that could get you out of the play button was gone. No bookmarks, no history, no NOTHING. Chapter 2: The Return I joined this game. BIG MISTAKE. The temple was pitch black this time. And the sky was a inferno of fire. Right behind me was lava that was slowly coming towards the temple. I decided to try to enter the temple again. This time I succeeded. At the top of the temple was a gaping hole. And I walked into it. I fell for ages, never reaching the bottom. But then... BAM. I reached the end of the fall. I could barely tell due to it being nothing but black. The lava started to pour down into the hole. And as it got closer I started to make out a few things due to it being brighter. There was a giant door, and I pushed it open. I heard a knocking noise at my door. The voice behind it was once again, my brother. “Let me in!” I denied this, of course. He proceeded to do the rational thing, and started to kick down my door. My brother was actually an 9 foot long monster. And it proceeded to run at me. I said screw the game and jumped out my window. And then that was where I woke up from my dream. The End I proceeded to look at my friend requests. And to my delight, there was nothing. I would’ve been disappointed if it wasn’t for that dream. Yeah, that was a dream. The end... BIG MISTAKE. Category:Entities Category: